


The Great JayDick Drabble Archive

by Silencing



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencing/pseuds/Silencing
Summary: I write a lot of very short JayDick drabbles, and rather than posting a bunch of 500-word shorts, I'm compiling them all here.  Individual warnings and summaries on each chapter.





	

**Summary:** From a "three sentence" fic prompt: Officer Grayson + Handcuffs

 

Dick Grayson was very good at picking locks.  He had to be - there were a lot of doors in Bludhaven that couldn’t be kicked down.  There’d also been plenty of times he’d been bound with his own handcuffs, so he was  _ especially _ good at those.

Usually, though, when he was trying to pick his own handcuffs, the worst he was dealing with was fire, or a firearm aimed at his head, or a couple of stab wounds.  That was all easy enough to ignore for the delicate task of coaxing the tumblers into alignment.  Considerably more difficult was ignoring Jason’s teeth tugging at his earlobe and his hands sliding up under his shirt.

“Problem, officer?” Jason asked, giving Dick’s neck a playful nip.  

Dick fiddled with the cuffs latched securely behind his back, trying to wedge the pick in at the right angle.  Jason knew he had it and didn’t even bother trying to get it away from him.  

“I think we have this whole thing backwards,” Dick said, grinning, trying to keep composure.  Jason had him pressed against the wall out back of the precinct where anyone could walk in on them at a moment’s notice.  Bad place to let himself get caught, but Jason was a huge blind spot.

Jason chuckled and pressed him back harder against the wall.  Dick’s hands were at the small of his back, which forced his hips out and into Jason’s - no mistake, he was sure.

“Nah.  I think this is  _ exactly _ how this is supposed to go.”

Dick managed to get the lockpick in position, but right as he was about to undo the catch, Jason thrust against him and Dick lost his focus.  He let out a frustrated groan and tried to twist out from under Jason, but the other man only flipped him so that Dick’s face was against the brick.

“What’s this?” Jason said, hooking one hand into Dick’s belt and grabbing the lockpick with the other.  “That doesn’t look like a sanctioned piece of equipment.  I’m gonna have to confiscate it.”

Dick tried not to moan as Jason rolled his hips against his ass.  “Someone’s gonna come if we’re not careful.”

Jason reached around to undo Dick’s belt.  “I mean, I  _ hope _ so.”

“Damnit, Jason,” Dick groaned, but as he felt Jason slide his pants down around his ankles, he had to admit - this wasn’t the  _ worst _ way to wind up handcuffed.

 


End file.
